Aftermath
by fixusi
Summary: Everything hurts. I can't even breath without this sharp pain in my chest. And my calf... gosh, it still hurts. Well, why wouldn't it? My attacker just sank a knife through it. / This is a sequel to my fanfic Maybe. You should probably read it first, even though you don't have to. Hurt!Sam


**Oneshot, as always. This is kind of a sequel to my other story 'Maybe', but you don't have to read it to get this.**

**And sorry if there is more mistakes than usually. This one boy has been talking to me a lot these days, and I'm a bit nervous about it. :D**

**oO::Oo**

****This is going to be hardest ten minutes in my life. Ever.

Dean takes almost my whole weight but doesn't complain. It feels good.

The short way to Impala. I see bodies everywhere, and I can't help thinking. Did Dean kill all of them?

Dean sees me looking at the bodies worriedly.  
"I had to, alright? It was me or them."

I nod, because I understand.

Everything hurts. I can't even breath without this sharp pain in my chest. And my calf... gosh, it still hurts. Well, why wouldn't it? My attacker just sank a knife through it.

Before Dean killed him.

I look at Dean. He seems worried. He _is _worried. I would be too, if the parts were the opposite.

And then I notice we're at the Impala. Dean helps me to the front seat, pulling a blanket from the trunk to cover my bruises a bit. And to warm me up.

He starts the Impala and drives off. I watch the old, dirty house to disappear behind us.

Not going to miss it.

I close my eyes. Just for a second.

I must have passed out, because when I open my eyes again, we're pulled to some motel's parking lot and I can't see Dean anywhere.

It takes few minutes to Dean to return. He opens my door and helps me out.

"Hey. I got us a room."  
"Good", I say with a dry voice.

I just wanna go inside and take a long shower. And then sleep.

Gosh, I feel like I haven't slept in years.

Slowly we make it to our room. I can't walk well because of my leg, it just hurts too much.

When I see the bed, I want nothing but to jump in it and sleep. I could sleep the whole week.

But Dean holds me back.  
"Lemme' go", I mumble, but Dean doesn't let me yet.  
"I have to check your injuries, Sammy. I didn't come to rescue you just to lose you again."

I sigh, but I understand what he means. I sit on the nearest bed and Dean starts examining my bruises, first my back and then my other body.

"I think you'll survive, if I just treat those injuries right", Dean says to me, smiling a bit. "The most worrying part is your leg. I think the knife sank too deep for me. I should call Bobby here, he is better in this than me."

I nod. I don't care, I just want to sleep. Eat. Take a shower.

I let my body fall back. I feel the soft fabric under my skin, and a warm blanket on my sore body. Dean sits next to my bed, smiling worriedly. He pats my leg and gets up, disappearing somewhere in our room. I can't see him anymore, but I don't need to.

I just close my eyes and fall in sleep.

**oO::Oo**

****I wake up when Dean wakes me up softly patting my un-injured cheek.  
"Hey. I need to put bandage on your chest. I think your ribs are cracked."

I moan but I get up in a sitting position. I lift my hands a bit up and let Dean do whatever he does. After he is finished, I really feel a bit better.

Doesn't take long until I'm back asleep.

**oO::Oo**

****When I next wake up, I can see Bobby and Dean sitting in kitchen. They talk about something, but I can't hear it. They are talking too quietly.

"Dean", I try to say, wondering how long I have slept.

Dean immediately rushes to me. He places his hand on my forehead and sighs.  
"Thank god. The fever has gone down", he says, and I'm not sure who is he talking to.  
"Good", Bobby says behind him.

"What?" My voice is clearer now. I can actually speak with no trouble. "How long I was out?"

Dean looks over his shoulder at Bobby before turning back to me.  
"Like.. five days. This is the sixth."  
"Really?" I ask. Bobby nods.

"You got an hell of a infection to your leg. It made you feverish. You were pretty much out of it", Bobby explains.

I look at Dean, unsure look on my face.  
"But everything else is good for now. Fever's gone down and you are awake."

Dean smiles at me and ruffles up my hair.  
"You made it."  
"Yeah, thanks to you", I say. "Jerk."  
"Bitch", Dean answers smiling. Even Bobby smiles.

I laugh a bit. This time it doesn't hurt.

**Good? Bad? Reviews are love :)**


End file.
